In the Dark With You
by touchnotthecat
Summary: There is another member of the team...a sniper, who goes up to Mars with them. No one believed in her but Sarge...and someone else...Rating may change, Please R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay so I have only seen the movie and never played the game so don't go to hard on me. I also have two other stories going right now so it might be a while between updates….anyway hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Doom, that is why I am writing on Fanfic, come on people.**

Chapter 1

"Touch me again and you won't have a hand any more!" Sarge looked up over the cafeteria. Reaper or John Grimm was sitting across from him. Reaper didn't look up from their latest progress report.

A girl with long black hair was standing in front of Portman. What was strange was Portman was on his knees then Sarge realized the girl had crushed the glass Portman was holding in his hand and he was wincing in pain.

She knelt down till she was eye level with him, "Do you understand me?" She squeezed her hand tighter over Portman's, he winced and nodded, "That's good." She got up and walked out the hall.

When she walked by Sarge's table she held his gaze with an intensity that was dripping with an urge to prove herself. She wasn't scared of the knarled older male soldiers. She would have fought them all.

"Did you see that?" Sarge asked looking back at Reaper. He looked up.

"See what?"

"Bitch," Portman snarled sitting beside Sarge.

"What happened?" Reaper demanded staring at Portman's shredded hand.

"Forget that, Portman go to the medic, Reaper, you come with me." Sarge got up and stormed out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"Victoria Tanner?" The girl looked up at Sarge. She had big brown eyes that were cold…emotionless.

"Yes?" She didn't get up from her seat in the waiting room to the RRTS barracks. Sarge had had their clerk page her.

Victoria Tanner was twenty one years old. She had black hair that went to the low of her back, it was in a ponytail. She was 5' 10" and looked like she had some harsh cards dealt her way but handled it well.

Her military history wasn't anything impressive. Actually for most Sergeants it was one of many red flags that told Sarge in his gut to get rid of her.

She refused to cut her hair. She had been passed around to almost every battalion in the military and didn't like discipline or order. But damn she could shoot.

One of the few snipers still in the military most Sergeants would have given her up since most thought snipers were superfluous in now a days military. But Sarge was ordered to assemble a squad of the best of the best and this girl was the best, she could shot the wings of a fly.

She stood up and surveyed both Sarge and Reaper who was standing behind Sarge with his arms crossed. Reaper was usually included in hiring since he was the second on the team after Sarge.

"You have a shitty record but I am willing to forget that small detail if you can do what it says you can do." Sarge barked at her. Not only did she not flinch but she didn't even blink. "You think you wanna be part of the RRTS?"

"I dunno you got a challenge for me?"

**A/N: So there you have it, the first chapter, okay if I have RRTS mixed up please tell me, anything else tell me, I am new at this and hope you liked it! More is coming.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Madonna or anything affiliated with them.**

Chapter 2:

"I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know  
Please don't say 'forgive me'  
I've seen it all before  
And I can't take it anymore," Victoria Tanner, a.k.a. Tink by the guys belted out the lyrics to an ancient Madonna song that Duke had recorded for her from some ancient websites he dug up. She shuffled across the kitchen floor in socks and tank top and boxers to the back beat.

It had been seven months since Sarge had brought her on the team. A challenge hadn't been what she had found, she had found a family in Sarge, Destroyer, Duke, Goat, even Portman had taken on a sort of big brother complex after her calmed down when he found out she was on the team. Then there was Reaper.

He was cold and stiff towards her but he wasn't mean…just indifferent. He certainly had saved her ass on a few missions but never seemed relieved when he actually did save her…or even pissed that she made it out okay. Even some emotion would have been better than nothing.

Sarge had instantly zoomed in on her…feelings towards Reaper. Thankfully no one else had. She had assured Sarge they wouldn't be a problem, she wasn't going to mess this up, not after the risk Sarge had taken on putting her on the team.

Tink knew that snipers weren't a real commodity in the military and didn't really understand why the Sarge had taken her on but she wasn't about to throw this away…she had thrown so many things away….she didn't want to make the list any longer.

Her feelings towards Reaper were simple…clear cut…she was head over heels, walk off a cliff in love with him. Not a good thing to feel when you live with someone, or go into combat with them. It wasn't hard to keep her feelings from Reaper and the rest of the team but Sarge had seen through her cold exterior.

Tink had spent most of her life stifling and hiding her feelings yet Sarge read her like an open book. It was unsettling and yet comforting at the same time.

She twisted her hair into a bun and tied it back. Everybody had left to go spend their leave with their families for Thanksgiving. Tink had no where to go so Sarge let her stay in the barracks. Or at least Tink thought everyone had left.

"You're not half the man you think you are," Tink shoved a third teaspoon into a big black mug, then one teaspoon of instant coffee. The kettle was boiling. She had just spent her entire paycheck securing a copy of the digitally re-mastered DVD/Hologram of Black Adder and was intending to use her vacation to watch it in peace. Tink spun on her toes at an upbeat but stopped dead mid spin and stumbled out of her ornamental dance position when she saw Reaper staring at her from the top of the stairway that lead down to the men's sleeping quarters.

Tink's mouth fell open. Reaper gave a half smile and raised his eyebrows. Tink threw her self across the kitchen and turned down the blasting boom box. "I am sorry, I thought everyone had left." She gave Reaper a guilty smile.

And to her shock he smiled back. "Don't worry about it." Tink took in his appearance with a quick glance as he walked into the kitchen. Her heart was pounding so loudly she felt certain Reaper was going to hear it. He was wearing sweat pants and a tank top.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" Tink said opening the cupboard and getting down Reapers favorite mug.

"Yeah, thanks." Reaper sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen which was littered with food wrappers, a couple of silencers and a clip of ammo.

Tink put in the sugar and coffee before pouring the boiling water in each cup. She glanced over her shoulder at Reaper who seemed to be looking at everything in the plain kitchen but her.

"I was almost sure you would be gone at Thanksgiving," She handed him his mug. "You don't like milk?" It was more of a statement than a question really.

"No, thanks," He took the cup and glanced back at Tink who couldn't help but watch him. He took a deep breath and said before gulping the hot coffee, "Nope, staying here."

Tink nodded at the brisk answer and didn't push for more info. Tink sipped the coffee.

"You aren't going anywhere? No family or anything?" Tink looked at Reaper when he asked and shook her head. She thought it was funny he was willing to ask a question she felt certain he wouldn't answer.

"Uh, no,"

"No boyfriend?" Tink raised an eyebrow. She knew he wasn't inquiring to see if the position was open to fill but out of curiosity.

"How many guys do you know willing to date a marine sniper who isn't available most of the year?" She leaned on the counter in front of Reaper. He nodded.

"So that's a no?" She laughed.

"Yeah, that's a no." She took another sip and looked around the kitchen. There was an uncomfortable silence settling in between them.

"You gotta have someone," She looked up at him surprised that he was so…well…surprised that she didn't have any family.

"Nope, dad left, mum died." She took another sip annoyed at having to share the slightest detail of her past…even to Reaper.

"How?" She looked up at him, he held her gaze. She was going to tell him to drop it but instead for some reason said, "Dunno, ran away, saw it in the obits." She took another sip.

Reaper nodded, no 'I am so sorry' or 'that's awful' or even a 'why did you run away?' just a nod. Tink was glad; she didn't want to get into her past with Reaper any more then she wanted to get into it with her self.

"I am going to have a shower then go to the shooting range, wanna come?" Tink looked up at the brisk invitation. He was staring at her waiting for the answer half way across the kitchen heading towards the guy's bathroom. It didn't seem like he cared all that much if she stayed or went but something inside her made her answer, "Sure,"

**A/N: Okay so second chapter down and out, please, tell me what you think, constructive criticism is welcome but don't flame, thanks and hope you review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Tink stared over the page of complete gibberish. She was stretched out on the coach in the common room of their barracks. Everyone was back from leave. Duke was sitting in the ground leaning against the arm of the coach playing that damn handheld game of his. Goat was sitting in his favorite chair reading his bible. Mack was watching a baseball game on TV and Reaper was, as usual, cleaning his gun.

Tink dragged a hand threw her hair and looked up from the text book. Some how Sarge had convinced her to go for her G.E.D. she looked over the group of guys.

"Okay, is Pythagoras's theorem A squared plus B squared equals C squared or A plus B equals C…I can't get this!" She tossed her text book across the room. Sarge dodged the book as it flew past his ear as he came through the door. Tink jumped, "Sorry Sarge!"

"Men," Sarge said giving Tink one of his looks. All of the people in the room looked up at Sarge. "We have a new recruit," Sarge stepped aside to reveal another person.

He was young probably late teens, around six feet, with dark curly hair and dark eyes. He was pretty gangily and not much to look at but he had something about him. He seemed…just…nice.

That was until Tink realized the kid was staring at her bust. She narrowed her eyes, opened her mouth and went to stand up about to tear the kid a new one if he didn't stop staring but a heavy hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Destroyer shake his head at her. She bit her lip and didn't say anything her mood darkening.

The Sarge smacked the kid on the back of the head waking him from his trance. "I've got work to do, play nice kids." With that Sarge left. Duke, Mack and Destroyer circled the kid.

"That is Tink; she is an important part of the team. She can also probably beat you skinny ass down before we have too, so take note, hit on her and we _hit_ on you. Got it?" Duke asked patiently looking at the kid. The Kid nodded furiously, "Good come and meet the rest of the team,"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Darkshadow008, thank you for my first review! And I will make sure to change Mac's name in the following chapters.**

Chapter 4:

The Kid had proved not to be a letch just a kid really. He had been training for three months and Tink knew how harsh Sarge could be. She pulled a grey wife beater over her bra and looked at her self in the mirror in her room.

She was also wearing a mini jean skirt and actually looked a little girlie. She smirked and pulled her hair over her shoulder and quickly braided it. A few wisps sprung free and framed her face. She reached and grabbed a small lip gloss and put some on. This was it, she was going for it. After six months without leave everyone was going loco and looking forward to getting off the base. Even Tink was going.

She walked down the winding staircase that led into the kitchen. She walked across it and down the two flights of stair down to the guy's barracks. Mac was throwing oranges to Destroyer who was hitting them with his lucky bat. Goat was reading his bible. Duke was playing his video game. Portman was pacing and nattering away about how the transporters were late. Tink glanced around the room again. The Kid was mopping, and there was Reaper cleaning his gun in the corner…a real surprise.

Tink walked across the room and leaned over his shoulder. He looked at her mildly surprised at her sudden appearance. "Honestly Reaper, you aren't going to have any gun left you clean it so damn much." He snickered at her response. She was going to ask him to go for a beer with her when they got off the base. It wasn't going to be so bad. If she didn't ask he can't say yes, but he also can't say no…Tink hated being insecure.

She leaned against his desk and picked up a scope and stared threw it adjusting it. Once it was focused she could see The Kid shooting her glances in what he must have thought a sly way. She tapped Reaper on the shoulder, "Mmm," he went in a noncommittal way still concentrating on the gun.

"Do you think The Kid likes me?" Tink was certain no one else could hear their conversation.

"Yeah," She looked at Reaper after his direct answer.

"You're kidding,"

"Nope," For once Tink wished Reaper would be a bit more specific. Her attention was distracted from the uncomfortable feeling she had in the pit of her stomach to Sarge who was standing on the stairwell.

"Men," Everyone looked up, "Leave has been canceled."

"Fuck,"

"Problem Duke?"

"No sir, I love my job."

"Good, cause we are going through the ark." Tink raised an eyebrow. She hadn't been through the ark since her first training mission. She glanced at Reaper as his entire physique tightened, "There has been a disturbance on Mars. Kid you are now part of RRTS, suit up!"

They all filed out. Tink glanced at Reaper before going.

Once in the equipment room Tink went to the other side of the guy's lockers to her string of them and pulled on her gear. Once dressed she pulled her hair into two ponytails then twisted each into a tight bun. Two pieces of hair framed her face and she smirked at her reflection. She pulled her lucky goggles from the shelf in her locker and pulled them on her head so they rested behind the two piece of hair on her head.

Stretching she followed the others out of the room and down the corridors leading to the chopper pad. Tink couldn't help but notice that Reaper wasn't with them.

The team filed onto the helicopter. Each instantly went to their own weapon.

"Weapon Identification: Destroyer," The calm woman's voice said from Destroyer's massive gun.

"Daddy's home," Destroyer said happy to be back in his element.

"Weapon Identification: Portman,"

"Weapon Identification: Goat,"

"Weapon Identification: The Kid,"

"The Kid?" The Kid said incredulously.

"Weapon Identification: Duke,"

"Say my name baby," Duke said smirking at his weapon.

"Weapon Identification: Tink." Tink smiled at the feel of her sniper rifle back in her hands. Unlike the guy's guns, hers was light, simple and sleek.

"Weapon Identification: Sarge,"

Sarge glanced over the soldiers, who each looked at him from their seats and nodded that they were ready for take off. Tink was about to ask were Reaper was but stopped when a hand went over Sarge's as he was about to close the chopper door. Reaper pulled himself into the chopper.

Tink let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in. She leant her elbows on her knees. The guys were talking, but she was concentrating on her weapon, think over every shot she had taken. It was a sort of ritual she had started, it got her cam and ready for anything that might come.

When the chopper landed they got out and eventually got on the elevator to go down the U.A.C. headquarters, then to the ark. Reaper was tense, Tink could practically feel his muscles flex. She shot a glance at him he was looking up through the glass roof. Something was wrong…this wasn't going to be your average mission.

**A/N: Okay, I am sorry if I got some of the words people say wrong or in the wrong order. There is going to be a lot of paraphrasing. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG! I keep forgetting Mac it is dreadful! I forgot him in the second chapter as well…boy is my face red. I will do my best to remember him.**

Chapter 5:

Tink stumbled forwards as her legs got jarred with the impact of a floor beneath her feet. Her head was pounding and she was shaking. She slammed into something.

To her shock and horror she looked up and saw what she had smashed into was Reaper. She steadied her self and looked at him. "Sorry," He smirked.

"Forget about it." Almost instantly the rest of the team arrived and to her disgust Portman and The Kid both threw up. She rolled her eyes and followed Sarge into the compound after Pinkie had set up their kill cams. Once in the enormous entrance hall they all stopped and looked around. Tink stood behind Reaper and surveyed the enormous place that resembled a hotel more than a muliti-billion dollar corporation headquarters on a different plant.

"I am sorry, but we are under a level five quarantine and I am just going to have to strip-

"Portman!" Sarge barked at Portman due to his weak attempt to come on to a woman who was coming towards them. She was tall and pretty, with blonde hair and big brown eyes.

"This is Samantha Grimm; she will be your U.A.C. attendant who is going to go with you." The man that had led them into the compound said.

Tink looked up at the name. She looked at John, they had to either be related…or married? Tink looked at the woman again. Could Reaper actually have been married to this girl…woman? She wasn't what Tink expected Reaper to look for in women.

The woman nodded to Sarge when they were introduced and then looked straight at Reaper. "Hello John,"

"Samantha," John said stiffly. "I am sorry but this is a level five breech we don't have time to baby-sit passengers." Tink looked at Reaper at the over confidence in his voice. She tapped him on the shoulder. She knew what was coming and it wasn't going to be good for Reaper.

"I have an idea why don't you ask your commanding officer what your orders were." Reaper shot a glance at Sarge at the woman's words.

"To eliminate the threat, protect the civilians and protect U.A.C. property." Tink rolled her eyes at Reapers expression.

"Follow me," The woman said before turning and leading the way out of the entrance hall.

"Remember John, you chose this, this isn't going to ruin my day?" Sarge asked in a quiet tone so Samantha couldn't hear him.

"No sir," Reaper replied in a clipped tone.

"Don't tell me you let that fine piece of ass get away from you Reaper." Tink could hear Duke ask Reaper from behind her. She was walking directly behind Sarge and found her self holding in a breath.

"She's my sister," Reaper replied in a harsh tone of voice. Tink exhaled. Sarge looked over his shoulder at her. She smiled guiltily; he rolled his eyes as they left the hall and entered the depth of the facility.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews and I hope everyone likes the next chapter and I really hope I have the chain of event right in my head, if I start getting ahead of myself please ignore me and try and go with it.**

Chapter 6:

Tink looked down the hall checked over her shoulder again. This place gave her the creeps. Why didn't they have more lights? Like in the entrance hall foyer thing? The door to the armory opened and Sarge and Duke came out.

"Anything?" Tink asked standing up looking at Sarge.

"Nope," Duke answer for him.

"Come on," Sarge said. They moved through the halls Tink at the back walking backwards her eye never leaving the scope. She had never felt so on edge as she did right then.

She jumped as gun shot reverberated through her ears. It was through their comm.'s. She had to relax, she couldn't get trigger jumpy. She looked at Sarge as he demanded for a report from the shooter.

"Friendly fire, Sarge, wasting ghosts," Destroyer's voice came out over the comm. Sarge nodded at Duke and then looked at Tink.

"You okay?" She nodded quickly. As much as she hated it down there she didn't want to be stuck in Mac's shoes babysitting Pinky. "Okay then," Sarge continued walking.

"There is movement in Carmack's office." Goat's voice came over the speaker. It went garbled then all they could hear were shots.

"Come on!" Sarge yelled. Duke and Tink tore after Sarge running the maze of dark, dank tunnels. They could hear more shots and their pace quickened.

"If you have a weapon, drop it!" Tink could hear Reaper's voice ahead of them. "Shit," Goat, Portman, Destroyer, and The Kid were all looking in something just out of Tink, Duke, and the Sarge's view. They turned the corner.

Tink stopped just in front of Reaper and stared shocked at the horrific scene. A man was huddled in the corner. He was covered in blood with a nasty wound on his neck and a…a…

Tink barely contained a dry retch when she realized the thing the man was clutching was an arm.

"Where are the other scientists?" Reaper demanded of the man. Tink found it hard to believe this guy would give them a coherent answer. He seemed to be making some sort of growling noise.

"Oh my God!" Tink looked over Reaper's shoulder and saw Samantha Grim skid into the hall.

"Sam, I told you to stay-

"He knows me John!" Tink looked back at the man in the corner. She wasn't sure what Samantha was looking at but Tink didn't see anything that resemble recognition on the mans face. To Tink's shock Samantha started to edge closer to the man.

"I am not going to hurt you Dr. Carmack." Tink continued to stare at the man. Either Dr. Carmack had a double ganger or something really fucked up happened. Tink was willing to believe the second possibility. Carmack made a strange shrieking noise and his hand flew to the side of his head.

At first Tink thought he was going to back hand Samantha, and kinda wished he had when instead he ripped off his own ear. Tink jumped and saw The Kid gag in her peripheral vision.

"Jesus Christ!" was all that came from Samantha. "Get me a med kit."

Tink was starting to believe this guy needed a bullet more then a med kit but she kept her opinion to her self. "Duke, you take Dr. Grimm and Dr. Carmack to the med lab, Portman, Kid you go the vents, if we flush this thing out it can only go to you, everybody else you know what to do."

Destroyer broke off and went with Sarge; Tink went with Goat and Reaper. Bringing up the rear Tink's eye never left her scope. Something was down here…something evil.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Tink moved in between Reaper and Goat as she went into the middle and Reaper took up the rear. They had reached a balcony thing and then a spiral stairway leading down. Tink looked below them. She couldn't see anything. She nodded and Goat walked ahead.

Tink spun around with Reaper when she heard a loud banging noise. She saw Goat throw his head back and say, "God Damn it!" as a metal can rolled down the stairs.

Reaper and Tink both took a deep breath and started walking down the stairs in front of Goat. Tink noticed Goat wasn't following. She turning and saw him take his knife and put it on his arm. She hit Reaper with the back of her hand on his upper arm lightly. He looked at her and she nodded in Goats direction.

Reaper followed her line of sight. Goat looked at them; "I took his name in vain," Tink couldn't help but stare as the blood slowly ran down Goat's arm. Reaper turned and continued down the stairs, "Come on Tink," She heard him say and woke her out of her trance.

They wandered down the hallway cautiously. "We heard something in Genetics' we are going to check it out over." Reaper said over their comm.'s. They walked slowly into the lab.

Tink shown her light on the cages standing between Reaper and Goat. She stared trying to understand what she was looking at. They were distorted cages that were cover with blood and bits of flesh.

"Looks like we missed the party," Reaper whispered to her.

"What happened? Where are all the animals? We were just here, what happened to all the animals?" Goat stuttered. Tink turned and looked at him.

"Animals were in these?" She asked aghast with disgust. Goat nodded and Reaper and he both advanced into the lab. Tink had to shake her self out of a trance she had fallen into.

She felt disgust come up her throat and tear at her inside. Reaper looked back at her. "You okay?" Tink nodded and followed him.

Tink didn't want to turn the corner when she heard something. It was like the noise Carmack had been making only more guttural. All three turned the corner at the same time.

Reaper exhaled and lowered his weapon slightly, Goat followed suite, when they saw it was a scientist. Tink kept her weapon raised when she realized the sound was coming from him.

"Sir?" Reaper asked. The scientist turned and faced them. Their was something defiantly wrong with his bone structure and there were sores all over his face, not to mention one on his neck but what really got Tink's attention was the blood dripping from his mouth. "Sir?" Reaper repeated.

The man turned picked up a rat and ripped off its head. Tink couldn't help but squeal with horror.

"Oh-key," Reaper said staring at the man. The man went for a knife. "Sir, no, put it down, put it down!" He rushed them. Tink squeezed her trigger and the shot hit him dead in the heart. Reaper and Goat peppered him with bullets as well. But Tink took pride in the precision shot.

"What is going on?" They could hear Sarge shout in their ears.

"A scientist, he rushed us, crazy like Carmack." Reaper said in reply.

"Is he dead?"

"Very, a doctor Olsen, should we bag him and tag him?" Reaper was looking at Tink. She could feel his gaze on her.

"No forget it."

"Kay," Reaper came over to Tink and looked at her. "Are you okay?" Tink looked him in the eye.

"I said I was fine."

"You don't look it." She was about to snap at him to concentrate on the mission and not on her, but something stopped her. She looked over at Goat; he was on the other side of the lab.

"I…I don't like things happening to animals. Humans can handle themselves, animals…are helpless." She looked Reaper in the eye as if challenging him to say she was weak of pathetic. He gave a swift nod and then turned. Tink didn't get Reaper…it was annoying.

Something moved in her peripheral vision, "Fuck," She spun on her heel and popped of a shot. Something ran past the hall. Reaper popped of a coupled of shots. All three of them ran after it.

"REAPER! What is it!" Sarge yelled.

"We are chasing something."

"What?"

"Something big, not human."

"Confirm what you are chasing god damn it!" Sarge yelled Tink tried to get another shot of but it hit the wall.

"It's in the sewer, I repeat it is in the sewer, all units report to the sewer entrance near Genetics." Reaper said.

Tink rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah this is going to be peachy!" Reaper gave her a half smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay let me clear up a few things here:**

**To Cpt.ShaneSchofield: Tink was hired to be on the team of the best of the best and though Sarge knew snipers weren't a huge commodity he took the risk. She is usually more helpful in a larger place but she was hired quite a while before they got the Mars mission. And no worries good question, hope I cleared it up for you!**

**To EnyoGraeae: In chapter six what I meant was Tink was standing between Sarge and Reaper not in front of him. I should have made that clearer. Hope this helps!**

Chapter 8:

Tink looked down the dank hole, "I thought in the shit was a figure of speech." She looked at Portman after his comment. Sarge answered him with, "Get in the goddamn hole Portman!"

Once up to her knee's in god only knew what Tink was about ready to leave the forces.

"Destroyer you man the exit, everyone else on me." Sarge barked. Tink took up the rear with Reaper.

She could hear Goat praying, Portman broke the eerie silence with, "Yeah Goat you're not freaking me out at all." Tink rolled her eyes for once she agreed with Portman.

There was a yell and a splash. Tink and Reaper both turned to see Portman disappear. "Fuck!" They both said at the same time. Reaper went to help get Portman up. Tink covered the group.

When they got Portman up Sarge's eyes were practically bulging out of his head. "What the fuck happened!"

"I feel in the god damn hole." Portman answered back.

"Everybody on me and watch you god damn footing!" They continued walking only to find a lad coat a few feet a head. Sarge picked it up. "We have a Dr. Willits. Let's move out."

With that the group started to separate to explore more of the tunnels. Reaper went with Kid, Duke with Sarge, Portman went off on his own and Tink stuck with Goat. Tink was worried about what could actually remove something from a jacket.

They were walking in silence…trying to keep vigilant. "Goat, Tink something is coming up on you,"

Tink swallowed hard. "I can't believe this." Tink looked at the Goat and saw his flashlight starting to fade. Tink's heart seemed to clamp down. "My lights gone down," Goat whispered into the comm.

Tink's sniper rifle didn't have a flashlight on it to keep it light and conspicuous…all she had was a small red laser to direct her shot. She swallowed hard as they were submerged into darkness.

"Stay there, I am on my way." Reaper said. Tink looked around the darkness.

"Hurry Reaper," She whispered in to her comm.

"Hey Pinky can you see anything?" Goat whispered. After a few minutes Tink heard Pinky say, "No,"

Goat and Tink kept moving slowly. They looked around a corner. Goat was standing in front and to the left of Tink. She was looking around him and saw two eyes shinning in the dark.

"Dr. Willits?" Goat asked. Now Tink didn't have to guess, she knew it wasn't him but when the thing opened it's other like six or seven eyes Tink screamed as did Goat.

The thing tackled Goat and attached to his throat. Tink screamed and took a shot. In the close quarters she couldn't do her best. The bullet hit the thing in its…what she could only assume was an arm. Not letting go of Goat's neck it swung out an arm.

Tink jumped back and sucked in her stomach. The things claws ripped her flat jacket to ribbons across her stomach and gave her three superficial scratches that strung to no end. After reloading she took another shot but the arm came out at her again. Tink barely missed the hit by ducking the arm but it hit her rifle and knocked it out of her hands and into the water.

Tink looked up and saw the thing coming off of Goat's neck. She looked down trying to find her weapon. It made a growling noise and Tink scattered backwards against the wall of the tunnel as the thing turned and looked at her. Tink wanted to scream but couldn't seem too. The thing stopped and turned just as Reaper came around the corner.

It knocked Reapers gun down but Reaper punched it then shot it. He looked shocked and winded. He looked at Tink but she was looking at Goat shocked and horrified.

"Man down!" Reaper screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the delay, hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 9:

Tink hopped on one of the gurneys and looked over at Goat. All the other guys (except Mack who was still in the atrium) were crowded around him trying to revive him. A cold shot ran up Tink's back.

This wasn't supposed to happen…it was a simple mission, they weren't supposed to loose anyone.

Tink looked down at her stomach. It was stinging again. Well, it hadn't stopped stinging it just got a lot more intense all of a sudden. She looked at the three scratches and the ribbons that had been her flat jacket.

That thing had shredded it like it was paper soap. Tink couldn't believe it. This thing was big and strong and fast. Tink didn't like it…it was like they were on uneven footing.

Tink noticed something on one of her scratches. It was small and black. Tink picked it off with her nails. She held it to her face. It looked organic and was slimy. She flicked it away shrugging it off.

She looked up as the life support started to beep. Her mouth fell open, as her heart seemed to swell two sizes. Goat was gone. He couldn't be. Tink realised her hand was shaking as she felt tears start to sting the back of her eyes.

There was a crash as Reaper kicked a tray of implements. Tink couldn't believe it, it wasn't happening. She looked over at Sarge who was yelling at Samantha. Tink couldn't seem to take in what they were saying. Sarge stepped back and pulled the body bag off the monster. Samantha screamed Tink just stared. She couldn't believe that it was real.

"Is there anyway this thing came from the outside, on the surface?" Sarge asked gruffly.

"The planet is completely dead." Samantha answered not taking her eyes from the creature.

"It came from somewhere, lady." Portman interjected. Tink looked at him.

"Portman, shut up." Sarge barked.

"The atmosphere on the surface can't support life." Samantha answered him ignoring Sarge.

"Maybe it doesn't need air, it could've come from another planet or something." Portman snapped ignoring Sarge also.

"What, like an alien?" Samantha scoffed. Tink looked at her. It seemed pretty simple to imagine that thing as an alien…it didn't look human.

"LOOK AT THAT THING!" Portman screamed at her. Tink jumped at the burst of noise.

"PORTMAN! You need to shut the fuck up!" Sarge yelled at Portman. Portman looked at him affronted.

"That's not what we shot at in the genetics lab." Tink looked at Reaper. He was telling the truth. The guy in the genetics lab certainly didn't look like he had been turned inside out, but he did look like he was gonna.

"Is there any other way into the labs?" Sarge asked.

Samantha looked slightly confused by the question. Reaper answered for her. "Yes, the door to the archeologically dig."

* * *

Tink stood in the circle of men, uncomfortably aware of the loss of Goat. Sarge was yelling at Portman to shoulder his weapon. Tink was somewhere else. Trying to get in side her own head and get back in control.

Goat's death had shaken her up to no end. She needed to get a hold of herself. They all went back into the labs. Splitting up again. Tink went with Reaper, Sarge and Mack.

It seemed to take an eternity to reach the dig sight. Reaper looked at her.

"You okay?"

"Fine," was all Tink trusted herself to say.

"Ya, know you are aloud to be shook up. You were right there…" Tink looked at him as they entered the dig sight.

"Well it sure is a good thing I'm not." She marched in after Sarge. The place was dark and looked like it was in hazard of caving in at any minute.

Tink looked to Sarge for instructions. With a few hand signals he sent Tink to the front. Keeping low she looked through her sights. She was lucky; Duke had found her gun after the rest had found her, Reaper and Goat's body.

Moving slowly but efficiently Tink headed up the small team. All she saw was dirt, rocks…and more dirt.

She could hear Sarge behind her. She couldn't hear what he was saying though. Then she saw them.

She took a deep breath and scanned the area again. "Sarge," Tink called out a little surprised how horse her throat sounded.

He followed her and stood behind her and saw them, two very dead scientists that had been torn to shreds.

"They weren't trying to keep something out, something was keeping them in." Sarge said to both Tink and Reaper.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: To EnyoGraeae, I am sorry to confuse, I meant that the guy looked like he was going to turn inside out. Hope you like the next chapter!

Chapter Ten:

Tink felt herself getting nauseous. Not only was Goat dead, but so was Mack. She couldn't believe it when she had seen him. Tink grabbed Reaper's upper arm to steady herself.

This was unbelievable. They were better than this! They were the RRTS! And they were dropping like flies.

Sarge had taken Tink with him to get something with a little more "kick" what that was Tink didn't know.

She had an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach as well. Pinkie was to blow a grenade in the arc room should a monster get through. They would never get home. Tink didn't really have anyone ringing their hands waiting for her safe return home but it was still home. This place made her feel like a rat in a maze she wanted to be outside one more time in her life.

She looked around the armoury again as Sarge went into a back room he got to open with one of the dead doctor's hands. Tink looked at the wall and saw something.

She went over and pulled off her ruined flat jacket then tactical jacket until she was just in her old grey tank top. She pulled down a jacket from the wall. It was black with sweater like sleeves but leather body that looked like it was stuffed with down. She zipped up the front and felt it on her. It fitted her form nicely without constricting her.

"You ready?" She turned and saw Sarge with a massive gun in his hands. Tink smirked.

"Yeah," At that moment they heard a commotion on their comm.'s. Tink looked at Sarge.

"Come on," They both broke out into a run.

A/N: Yeah I know it is really short, but I gotta re-rent the movie and get some stuff straight in my head. Hope you liked it though.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: To FairytalePrincess504 in case you are reading this don't keep reading! It will ruin the movie for you!**

Chapter 11:

Tink slid down the wall and pulled her bent legs in front of her wrapping her arms around them. Portman and Destroyer were both dead. She couldn't believe it.

She looked up as Samantha explained how she figured that the first monster, the one they shot in the sewer was Willits. Tink took in the words slowly. It didn't seem all that far-fetched. She was willing to give every theory a chance after what she had seen.

Kid and Duke left going to see if those two other scientists were really dead.

"What were you sent to protect?" Tink looked up seemingly brought back to earth by Reapers voice.

"Research Data!" said the obviously stressed Samantha. Tink stood up looking at the overbearing Sarge, suddenly wishing she had paid attention to what everyone had been saying.

"Research into what?"

* * *

Tink looked away disgusted by what she saw. A moment later Reaper turned off the video stream. She couldn't believe this was what they were dying for some half assed science experiment gone wrong. 

"Sarge what we just saw…"

"I didn't see shit…. I ain't paid to see shit!"

Reaper and Sarge were arguing. Tink looked from one to the other. They never fought. She was done she wanted to wake up in her barracks and be sent with _everyone_ to some stupid training camp. She didn't want four of them to be dead; she didn't want this sick shit to be going on.

"Come on!" Tink moved towards the door with Sarge coming out of her trance at the harsh order.

"What you are just going to leave her here?"

"She has a job to do." Tink looked over at Reaper who was standing beside Samantha. Tink looked at Sarge.

"I can stay with her."

"You have a job to do too."

Reaper turned and joined them. They heard Pinky on the comm. Sarge took off followed by Tink and Reaper.

* * *

"What are you doing?" 

"I am coming with you!"

"Why?"

"Because…I am!" Tink yelled at Reaper. A creature had gotten through the arc. Sarge and Duke and the Kid were getting weapons and ammo. Reaper had gone to get his sister and Tink had gone with him. She had considered saying, _"Because you do that for people you love."_ But decided against it.

They ran back into the labs and through a maze of corridors. Reaper went into a lab Tink stayed outside to cover the door.

What was taking so long? It had seemed like an eternity before Reaper and Samantha came out of the lab. Reaper looked panicked so did Sam. "What?" Tink demanded as they tore off towards the arc.

"It is choosing!" Samantha yelled.

"What!" Tink yelled back.

"The creature is choosing its victims." Tink had no idea what Samantha was going on about so she decided to wait until they weren't running somewhere to let her explain.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Tink listened to what Samantha was saying. A shiver ran down her spine. So in the end it was coming down to good and evil. That thought unsettled her an unreasonable amount. And Sarges reaction to Samantha's evidence wasn't comforting.

Tink was standing in between Sarge and Reaper looking at Pinkie. Sarge turned to Samantha and said something about being the one who says whose clean and who isn't.

Tink was looking at Pinkie. He was covered in blood and was stuttering an excuse as to why he left the arc for the monster to come through. Tink didn't seem able to get control of her head anymore. It was like something inside of her snapped, reality didn't seem to click.

The Kid ran up behind Pinkie just when it seemed that Sarge was going to illustrate his point to Samantha by shooting Pinkie.

Tink didn't seem able to take in what Sarge was saying to The Kid, like it wasn't real.

"That is an order soldier!" Sarge yelled at The Kid brutally pulling Tink back to reality. Tink looked from the floor to The Kid who was looking directly at her. He seemed to be making a decision. Tink knew what he was going to do…

"Go to hell!" He yelled at Sarge.

It all happened so fast Tink couldn't seem to take it in. She could hear Reaper and Samantha scream and Duke's yell. She was pretty sure she screamed too. She was kneeling beside The Kid. Reaper was behind her. She had her hand covering his gunshot wound to the neck. Reapers hand was over hers. Samantha was on the other side but got up.

There were tears in Tink's eyes. She couldn't believe it. The Kid's pulse was gone.

"Mutinous insurrection is punishable by death." Sarge said from behind them.

"It was his first mission!" Reaper yelled back.

"And it isn't going to be my last." Sarge yelled. Tink could barely breathe. "I need soldiers!"

Reaper closed The Kid's eyes and gently but forcefully pulled Tink's hand away from the gunshot wound. Tink looked at Reaper. He looked her right in the eye before standing up and facing Sarge.

Suddenly Pinkie seemed to come back to life. "Drop your weapon! I mean it drop 'em," Tink looked over at Pinkie. "I have no intentions of being killed by a mad man." Tink saw it come up silently behind Pinkie. She couldn't breath. "Something's behind me isn't there?" Pinkie asked before the thing grabbed him. Tink grabbed her rifle from the shoulder strap. She could tell Reaper knelt behind her taking aim but before either of them could fire the wheel chair end of Pinkie hit them both.

Reaper took the brunt of the blow. They both struggled up from the wall. And ran after Sarge and Duke who were following the thing. "Get Sam," Tink could hear Reaper grind out to Duke.

Reaper and Sarge both ran through the nano wall Tink followed them. She checked her ammo and realised she was out.

"Fuck," She whispered to herself. Duke ran beside her and looked at her gun.

"Go back," He said quickly. Tink stepped through the nano wall and looked at Samantha who was standing in the corner.

The shooting brought back Tink's attention to the nano wall. Reaper and Sarge were trying to get back through. Duke came through okay. Reaper and Sarge were further up the corridor. Tink looked at Duke.

"It's people that haven't changed yet." Tink nodded at his words.

Reaper and Sarge ran through the wall. "Shut it!" Reaper yelled. Sarge punched the button and sparks flew. The wall wasn't closing.

There was a noise behind her. Tink turned to see the mutant hands come up through the vent Duke was standing on. Samantha was screaming. Tink screamed to try and warn Duke but before she knew it he was through up to his waist. Tink threw herself over and grabbed Dukes arms. Blood was coming through his mouth. Tink shook her head tears welling in her eyes. Before he was pulled all the way through. Tink screamed as her hands were ripped to shreds but the broken vent. She turned back to the non-closed wall.

Something grabbed Sarges legs and pulled him to the ground and then through the wall. Reaper was still shooting. Tink got up and crossed her arms putting her bleeding hands under her upper arms to try and stop the bleeding.

The wall finally closed and Reaper staggered. Samantha was still screaming. Reaper grabbed the practically catatonic Samantha and started to run down the hallway. Tink followed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

_Tink felt like she was going to die. She fell to the ground on her knees and held her self up with her hands. She took in deep gulps of air through her mouth. Her wet hair clung to her neck and back from its ponytail. A towel was draped over her shoulders. She looked up from the sandy beach at Reaper who was standing over her in surfer shorts. _

_The team had gone to Santa Monica to a specialty-training course. Tink had started getting up extra early to go swimming and pushed herself until she nearly drowned she was so tired._

_Tink looked at her watch. It was just six in the morning. _

"_You're up early." She ground out in between pants. _

"_Yeah, heard you get up." Tink looked at Reaper. _

"_You seem to do that a lot." He shot her a half smile before throwing himself on to the sand beside her. _

"_How was your swim?" _

"_Good," Tink answered dabbing her hair dry with the towel Reaper had given her. _

"_Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Tink shook her head in response still trying to catch her breath. "Why are you in the forces?" _

_She looked at Reaper and pushed her hair out of her face. "Needed someone to look after me, I couldn't. Three squares…seemed a good deal."_

"_Seemed?" Reaper asked. Tink looked out over the horizon. _

"_Till Sarge I didn't have anywhere really. Most Sergeants' like soldier they can control. And anyway snipers aren't a big deal when you can smart bomb the shit out of anything. And the whole women on the front line is a touchy issues even after congress passed the bill." Tink sighed watching the sun come up. "Sarge believed I could do it, be on his team, when no one else thought I could do it. He is the only person who has ever done that for me…."_

_

* * *

_

"So why Tink?" Tink looked over at Samantha who was on the other side of Reaper.

Samantha had given Reaper a shot of C24. He was now unconscious on the ground between them with his head on Tink's lap.

Tink looked up at Samantha and shrugged. She didn't feel like meaningless small talk while they waited for one of three things to happen, A) Reaper to wake up and be fine and super human, B) Reaper to start changing then kill them both unless either Samantha or Tink shot him, or C) the zombie alien humans to come through the barricaded door.

"We all have…had nicknames."

"Yeah but why Tink? You don't look like a Tink." Tink looked at Samantha. Tink hadn't ever been able to get along with other women well.

"Duke gave it to me. Victoria isn't convenient on a battlefield. He used to say I was like Tinkerbell, the only girl who fought with the lost boys…well until Wendy came along and things started to get complicated." Tink looked up at Samantha seeming startling similarities between the two stories that she didn't like to think about.

There was a bang at the barricaded door. Both women turned to look. Tink turned and looked back at Samantha and handed her the 9mil Reaper had given them. "Here take this and run through those corridor's, they should be clear."

Samantha took the gun nervously and looked at Tink then at Reaper. "What if-?"

"I won't let anything happen to him." Tink said honestly. "But if he wakes up and you aren't okay I am gonna have a lot of explaining to do."

"You think he is going to wake up?" For someone who insisted on the shot Samantha wasn't sounding all that confident as time rolled on by.

"Undoubtedly," Tink answered and she knew she was right.

Samantha got up and looked down at Reaper then back at Tink. "Go!" Tink insisted. Samantha nodded and turned and went down the corridor. Tink carefully put Reaper's head on the ground and got up. She pulled her 9mil out of her pants and sat down again beside the still unconscious Reaper. She glanced at him.

"Well, fine situation we are in right now, huh?" Tink looked at her combat boots. "Now I am talking to you…I am really insane." She looked at him. "Just wake up kay? I need you more then you know."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

Victoria tanner moved swiftly down the extremely white corridor. _123, 124, 125… _She was getting close. There she was here, room _129. _She looked both ways down the corridor. No nurses were in sight. She turned the handle and opened the door.

She saw her reflection in the mirror hanging on the other wall. She was wearing a white dress that had been issued to her by the medical centre. It stopped surprisingly high. She was wearing ballet like slippers and her long black hair had been braided but that hadn't stopped some pieces from framing her face.

She looked around the room. There was a double bed, a sink in the corner as well as a bare closet. She looked over at a counter on the same wall as the door. A man in his late twenties was leaning against it. He looked up when she came in unexpectedly. He raised an eyebrow. "Aren't we supposed to be in quarantine? Or was that just my imagination."

Victoria smiled at him and shrugged, "I never did like rules much." He laughed and looked at the ground. Victoria took in his appearance. He was wearing loose white cotton pants and no top. His black short hair was messy and it looked like he hadn't shaved in a while.

He looked back at her; she tilted her head to the side. "I am glad you came." He said walking to stand in front of her very close. She smiled up at him.

"So am I." He smiled down at her words and leaned in and kissed her.

A lot had changed in the past forty-eight hours. Most for the worse…yet out of all the loss and death one good thing had emerged.

Once Tink had finally got Samantha to leave she had moved Reaper only slightly so she could get up. She had paced for a while then eventually sat back down. To her chagrin she slipped into a troubled sleep. Thinking of all who had died…Mack…Duke…Goat…. Portman…. The Kid… Destroyer…. Sarge….

The list seemed unending. She had been shaken awake and was a little groggy at first but then realised who had woken her up. It was Reaper… the real Reaper not some fucked up monster. She had stared at him for a while. He was saying something but she wasn't listening she just threw her arms around his neck. He froze at her embrace but Tink didn't seem to care. "You're okay," She had sighed so relieved she couldn't hide it.

After a while Reaper seemed to unclench and hug her back. "Yeah, I'm okay." Remembering herself Tink went to let go but realise Reaper was holding her back. She looked at him and he looked back. But unfortunately there was a noise and the both sprung apart.

With that they had both advanced down the never-ending corridors, Reaper in front since Tink didn't have her gun anymore.

The managed to get by monster after monster, human mutant after human mutant… Finally they found Samantha. She had an injured leg. That was when Sarge revealed himself to them.

Tink couldn't believe it… In the last few hours Tink had seen a side of Sarge she didn't think existed. He was tough and didn't take your crap but he was always…there. And now Tink realised that no matter what he did for her or the team that deep down he was evil.

Tink had helped Samantha to the elevator as they waited for it to work again. Samantha had asked Tink how her hands were. Tink had looked down and been shocked to realise they were fine. She asked Samantha if she was seeing things correctly but Samantha had only confirmed what Tink was seeing. Tink shook her head '_This is impossible_.'

Samantha had thought on the matter for a while. She asked Tink if she had injected her self. Tink gave Samantha a look to shut up her theory. Samantha had nodded and then asked if she had had superficial contact with any of the chromosomes that could bring on the symptoms of C24.

Tink had started to say no but then remembered her stomach and the little black thing. Tink had then instantly unzipped the leather jacket to Samantha's shock, revealing not only her black bra but also her perfect stomach. Tink looked up at Samantha explaining that one of the monsters had scratched her stomach and about the black thing she had pulled out her stomach.

Samantha had thought on that for a while concluding that they would have to run tests before finalizing any speculation. Tink had nodded and then told Samantha that she was going to go see if Reaper was okay. Samantha had nodded obviously curious of how her brother was doing a well.

Tink had entered the Arc room to see Reaper standing the just as he threw a grenade through the arc.

He had turned and looked at Tink. It didn't seem to matter to her that she was covered in blood, sweat and tears or that her hair was quickly coming out of her two buns. She ran over and flung herself into Reapers arms. He held her close.

She whispered to him, "I love you,"

He replied, "I love you,"

Now they both stood in a Santa Monica medical testing facility waiting, in quarantine, to get the results back form a number of test to see if in fact they both had the famed C24. But it didn't seem to matter to them. They loved each other and that was all that mattered. They had gotten out of the hell that was Mars. They had lost a lot of friends, but they weren't about to waste the time they did have together.

Victoria pulled back from the kiss and looked at John. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What is we do have 24 chromosomes? Where do we go from there, I mean we won't be normal will we? We won't ever get sick." John nodded taking in her words and looked down at her.

"I have lost too many people to that damn planet, I am not about to lose you to. So what ever happens we will face it together."

Victoria couldn't help stare, "Are you getting mushy on me John Grim, cause I don't go for girlie men!"

He laughed and slipped one arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees lifting her up into his arms.

"Never!"

"Thought not," Victoria answered giggling kissing him. Everything was finally perfect….

**A/N: I hope you liked my doom fanfic. And please read my others! L8ta!**


End file.
